From the moment he got the call
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: what happens when Lorelai gets in an accident, and is hurt very bad? Luke and Rory get some shocking news! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

From the moment he got the call, his mind was racing from one scenario to another. _'What if she doesn't make it? I'll be ruined; she's all I've ever wanted. It took me eight years to work up enough courage to kiss her. What about Rory? She has to pull through for Rory._

The ride to the hospital was the worst experience of his life. It was all so surreal. He couldn't believe that she was in the hospital. _'What did the nurse say on the phone? Car crash? Simi versus her? _He doesn't remember all he remembers is 'Lorelai Danes, hospital, get here soon.'

He walks in to the hospital in a blind panic.

"LUKE!" he hears his step-daughter yell.

He rushes to her and envelopes her in his arms. "Did they tell you anything?"

Between her frantic sobs, she answers, "I…no, I wanted you with me. You are my step-dad. Its only right you're here."

"I'm here now, lets go." He says, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. They make their way to the nurse's station. "Excuse me; I'm here in regards to my wife."

"Name?" a nurse asks.

"Lorelai Danes." He states.

The woman looks to the charts she has piled up and says, "One moment." She walks off to a young woman, and walks back with her, "This is Rachel, she's the nurse assigned to your wife's case."

"Mr. Danes, Miss Danes" she says, referring to Rory, "You need to come with me." They follow Nurse Rachel. to a near by waiting room. "Now, keep in mind, you can ask any question that you want, and I will answer it to the best of my abilities."

"Where is my wife, and how is she?" Luke asks, _hey, she said I could ask._

"Mrs. Danes was driving south from Hartford, when a truck veered off of his side of the road and into her lane. She had no time to react. She was brought here in critical condition, and went into emergency surgery. The surgery is almost over, and she should be out anytime, but I must warn you that she may not look like herself. She'll have a machine that monitors her heart rate, and takes her blood pressure every fifteen minutes. She is also going to be hooked up to a breathing machine. Oh, Mr. Danes, I just wanted to let you know that the reason I'm assigned to her case is because I'm a nurse for an OBGYN. I just wanted you to know that your baby is fine."

Luke was at a loss for words, so was Rory. "I'm sorry, did you just say that my 'baby' is fine?" he asks, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes I did, Lorelai is six weeks pregnant." She sees his face, it's a mix of shock and happiness, "I take it you didn't know about this." She says.

"No I didn't know."

* * *

**up next, rory's reaction to the life changing news...but, only if you guys review like there's no tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so, i lied, this is the flashback/Rory's reaction...review!**

_

* * *

_

_Lorelai woke up that morning feeling happy and blessed. Then she stood up. The next thing she knows, she's emptying the contents of her stomach. She then gets up and has a sudden craving for an apple; so she goes down stairs and tries to eat an apple, but, once again, her body rejects her chosen food, and she is in the downstairs bathroom._

'_Oh no.' she thinks, and then gets out her planner. 'My last period was...about a month ago'_

_She walks over to the desk, looks in the phone book, then picks up the phone and dials a number. _

"_Yes, I'm Lorelai Danes, I need to schedule an appointment for today if possible." She says into the receiver._

"_One moment, I'll see if we have anything open." There is silence on the other end, and then the woman asks, "Would today at 2:30 work for you?"_

"_Two thirty will be perfect. Thank you so much." She says, then hangs up the phone, and goes back upstairs to take a shower; all the while thinking about the very real possibility of her carrying Luke's baby._

_--------------_

_She walks into the diner and is greeted with a kiss from her husband of three months._

"_It's early, what are you doing here?" he asks her._

_She looks at the clock, "Babe, it's one o'clock. I'm not a hermit." She jokes._

"_Well, I know that, but you're usually at the inn, is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, I just needed to get out of there, Michel is bugging me about the guests in room nine and why do we allow couples with small children in the inn because I know he doesn't like kids."_

"_Well, that's Michel for you." He says with a smile._

"_Don't I know it." She smiles back._

"_Coffee?" he asks, reaching for the mug._

"_No, I just came to tell you that I'm going to Hartford to spend some time with Rory, so I'll see you later?" she lies._

"_Ok, so was that a no on the coffee?"_

"_Yes it was a no, Rory and I will get something at one of the coffee shops there." She says lying yet again. She can't tell him, until she knows for sure that she is pregnant with their child._

"_Alright. Have fun, I love you." He says._

"_I love you too." She says, giving him a kiss, and walking out the door._

_--------------_

"_May I help you?" a blonde woman asks._

"_Yes, I'm here for a two thirty appointment with Dr. Phoenix, I'm Lorelai Danes." _

"_Sign in here and the nurse will call you back shortly." The blonde says._

_Lorelai does as she is told and goes and sits down, picking up a PARENT magazine, and flips through it until she hears her name being called._

_--------------_

"_Congratulations, you're six weeks pregnant." Dr. Phoenix says._

"_Well…I assume I do everything the same. See, the last time I was pregnant was twenty-one years ago, and…"_

"_Everything is pretty much the same. The nurse is going to come and give you some prenatal vitamins and another appointment to come back a month from now, just a routine check-up. Congratulations again Mrs. Danes."_

_She smiles, "Thank you doctor."_

_--------------_

_She goes back to the jeep, once she is buckled and ready to go, she places her hand on her stomach, and smiles. She's pregnant with Luke's child. _

_She turns the car on, and makes her way on to the free way. She's driving along, happy as a clam listening to the Bangles, "Eternal Flame" when all of a sudden a truck veers into her lane, and everything goes dark._

_--------------_

"Luke? Luke?" Rory says, trying to pull him from his thoughts.

He turns to the beautiful young woman who he can call his daughter, and says, "Yeah?"

"Congratulations, I guess." She says. "You made me a big sister! And mom made you a daddy." She says, smiling.

"Yeah, she did. You're ok with this?" he asks.

She smiles and says, "How could I not be ok with this. All these years I was wishing that we could be related, and now, we are. The baby is a part of you and mom, so that means that the baby is a part of me."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two hours since Lorelai was brought out of surgery, but Luke and Rory weren't allowed to see her yet. However, they needed to see for themselves that she was ok, but it was hospital policy that she be in a room to have visitors.

"Mr. Danes?" Rachel asks.

Luke looks up, but he can't stand because Rory has fallen asleep with her head on his leg. "How is she? Can I see her now?" He asks anxiously.

"She's been set up in room 204. You and your daughter can go see her now. Just remember that she may not look like herself." Rachel warns.

"Okay, thank you." She smiles and nods the walks back to the nurses' station. Luke looks at the sleeping twenty-one year old. He nudges her awake.

"Five more minutes dad," she lets slip, not realizing it.

Not correcting her, Luke says, "Rory, you have to get up."

She opens her eyes, remembering where she is, and then sits up. "Luke, what's going on? Is mom ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We can see her now. Come on," he stands and offers her his hand, she takes it.

The walk down the hallway seems endless. The smells alone are enough to kill someone. When they get to Lorelai's room, both are thinking, that if they go in there, then everything would be real, and not some horrible dream. They both take a deep breath and Luke opens the door.

There she is, laying-in an uncomfortable hospital bed-helpless. She has a breathing tube in her mouth, an IV in her hand which is dripping medicine, and she is hooked up to a heart monitor, her head is bandaged, and there is a cuff on her arm which takes her blood pressure every hour, just as Rachel said.

Rory is the first to move. She walks over to her mother and best friend, strokes her hair and kisses her cheek. Then she says, "Mommy, you have to wake up. I may be twenty-one, but I still need you," she pauses as tears fall down her face and her voice breaks. "Please wake up mama, please," she begs the immobile body that is Lorelai Danes.

Luke walks up to Rory and she turns to hug him. She cries into his chest. "Shhh, it'll be ok. You're mom is a fighter, she'll pull through."

"I know. Um, Luke, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria, do you want anything?" she asks, pulling away from the safe arms of her step-father.

"Orange juice," is all he says. She nods and walks out of the room. Once he hears the door close, he pulls a chair up to the side of the bed. He takes his wife's hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it. "Lorelai?" her heart rate goes up a bit, she know who just said her name, he then says, "I know you can hear me. You need to wake up; you need to brighten the room with your smile. Lorelai, I need you, Rory needs you, and our unborn child needs you. Please wake up."

His cheeks get damp and he tries to wipe the stray tears from his face, but when he does, more flood over his eyes.

* * *

yes, i know, very short chapters, but they're better than nothing, right? thats what I thought. now, be kind and press that little purple button and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

how sad, this chapter will be happy, but the next one will be the last of this story, sorry!

* * *

Lorelai had been in the hospital for two days, which is how long Luke had been sitting in the chair he had pulled up to the side of her bed. Though she hadn't awoke the doctor pulled out her breathing tube, which he said, was progress. 'Breathing by herself is one more step to her waking up.'

Rachel would come and check on her periodically, she even made small talk with Luke and Rory. They would tell her stories about the beautiful woman lying immobile in the bed before them.

"Luke, I have to get back to school. I have a midterm." Rory says.

"He nods, "I'll call you if anything changes."

"Ok." Rory says, hugging her step father.

"Good luck on your midterm, kid." Luke says as she pulls away.

"Thanks, I'll need it. I don't think I'll be able t focus knowing mom isn't awake yet." She tells him, grabbing her sweater and purse.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry, mom will be fine." He reassures her.

"I know. I'll see you in a few hours. Call me if anything changes." She reminds him.

"I will."

Two hours later, Luke is sitting in his chair, holding Lorelais' hand, rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand.

He bent down, kisses her hand, then stands and kisses her softly on the lips, and sits back down. Then, as if they were in "Snow White" or "Sleeping Beauty", the grip on their hands tighten.

He looks up to Lorelais' face, her eyes are still closed, but the grip on his hand is overwhelmingly strong.

"Lorelai?" he asks hopefully. "Lorelai, honey open your eyes, please open your eyes."

It takes her a moment, but she does. She looks up at him with her sparkling baby blues, "L-Luke?" she says, sounding like she has a sore throat because of the breathing tube, "What happened, where am I?"

He doesn't answer, but kisses her her, pulls away and asks, "You don't remember?"

She thinks for a few moments then says, "I remember getting up, eating an apple, going to the diner, then to Hartford and…oh my god! Did I-"

"Did you what Lorelai?"

"Did I lose our baby?" she asks, starting to cry.

"No Lorelai, you're still pregnant, don't worry." He says, sitting on the bed.

"Thank God. Now, what happened after I left the doctors office?" Lorelai urges.

He tells her what happened, but tears up towards the end and says, "God Lorelai, I thought I had lost you. From the moment I got the call that something happened to you, I couldn't breathe."

She pulls him to her, "Honey, you're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

"Don't ever leave me Lorelai."

"Never Luke, I could never leave you." After a quiet moment between them, Lorelai asks, "Where's Rory?"

"She's at school, I have to call her." He says, reaching for the phone by her bed.

"No, let me." She takes the phone and dials the all too familiar number, and after a few rings, Rory answers.

"Hello" her daughter says.

"Hi honey."

"MOM! I'm not dreaming, am I?" Rory asks, beginning to tear up from happiness.

"No babe, you're not dreaming, I'm awake." Lorelai confirms.

"I'll be right there."

Before Lorelai could protest, Rory hung up. "She's on her way."

"Ok. How are you feeling?" he asks, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"A little tired." She answers, then looks at him and says, "Are you happy about the baby?"

He looks at her and smiles, then places a hand on her stomach, "I've never been more happy."

"Good, now come here." She says, pulling him in for a kiss.

No more than thirty minutes after Lorelai called her daughter, she walks in the hospital room.

"Mom?" Rory asks.

Lorelai turns her attention to her daughter, "Hi kid."

Rory doesn't respond with words, instead she runs to her mom and cries. Between sobs, Rory says, "Mommy, I was so scared."

"Shh, Rory, it's ok, I'm ok. Don't cry. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere for a long time. Lorelai says, rubbing her little girls' back.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Nine months and forty-eight hours later, there was a new addition to the Danes' family. Brittany Rene Danes was born on December 31, 2006 at 11:30 a.m. along with her identical twin, Ashley Anne, two minutes after.

Their big sister Rory was waiting patiently in the waiting room when her step-father came out and said, "They're identical girls, Brittany Rene and Ashley Anne."

Rory smile happily and says, "Congratulations Luke."

He says, "Thank you. You want to see your mom?"

Rory smiles and says, "Of course."

* * *

The last time they were in this hospital was under less than happy circumstances. They tried to put the past behind them, but that day is forever locked in their memory, the day that Luke and Rory almost lost the most important woman in their life. As they make their way down the hall way, Lorelai is being transferred to her room. 

"Hi mom," Rory says, walking into her mothers hospital room and over to the bed.

Lorelai turns to greet her oldest daughter, "Hi honey. Did Luke tell you that you have sisters?"

"Yes he did. I can't wait to see them," She answers, leaning down to kiss her mom on the cheek.

A nurse walks in, pushing two bassinets, and says, "Well, you don't have to wait any longer; the babies have entered the room."

Everyone turns their attention to the new arrivals. The nurse takes out Brittany and hands her to Luke, she then takes Ashley out and hands her to Lorelai.

"Mrs. Danes, do you remember how to breast feed?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai answers, positioning Ashley in her arms for her first feeding.

"Alright, just press the button if you need anything," the nurse says, then turns and leaves the new family.

"Mom, can I hold Brittany?" Rory asks.

"Hon, you don't have to ask, she's your sister, just don't drop her." Lorelai warns.

She takes Brittany from Luke and says, "Thanks, no pressure."

Luke walks over to his wife and daughter. The happy couple shares a kiss, and he says, "You've made me the happiest man on the planet Lorelai. This is the second best day of my life."

She smiles at him and says, "What was the best day?"

He looks her in the eye and answers honestly, "The day I met you."

She pulls him in for a kiss and looks down at her youngest daughter, then up at her two oldest and sees Rory sitting down, whispering to her baby sister.

* * *

"…and on mommy and daddy's first date, mommy found out that daddy had saved a piece of paper she had given him eight years before. See, our parents have loved each other for a long time, but it took them a while to open their eyes. Brittany, you're really lucky because you can call Luke daddy all the time and not worry about hurting anyone in the process. When you're older, people are gonna tell you things that aren't true, I just want you to remember that no matter what they say, you and me and Ashley and mommy and daddy are a family, blood related or not." Rory whispers to her new born sister. 

"Hey, you with the baby, lets switch, Ash is done, and now Brit needs to eat." Her mom tells her.

Rory stands up, walks over to her mom, and takes her youngest sister, retreats to her corner, and tells the tale of Luke and Lorelai.

* * *

Lorelai looks at the baby in her arms, and her other two babies having a sister-sister talk, and says to Luke, "This moment, right here, is perfect, and I wouldn't change it for anything." 

"Neither would I." Luke says, and kisses his wife, and bends down to kiss his daughter on the head, and looks to his other daughters and smiles.

From the moment he got the call his mind was racing. _'What if I don't make it to the hospital in time to see my babies enter the world? Thank God for Rory, thank God they were together when Lorelai went in to labor.'_

THE END!

* * *

**well, sadly, this is the end of a story that came to me in the middle of my econ class, gotta love econ...lol. thank you for reading and reviewing, and i swear i'm trying to figure else what else to write for my other story...but that story was started so long ago, and i'm having trouble finding else what else to put in it.**

**sense this is the final chapter, review like crazy, and make a girl feel loved.**

**peace, love and jellybeans!**

**Krystle**


End file.
